51 Objects
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: 51 Object, 51 Themes.... HiruMamo, SuzuSena


Definition: 51 Object Challenge: find 51 things around your house and use them as inspiration to write a drabble.

Author's Note: Just did this on a whim. It's an LJ challenge.

Summary: 51 objects, 51 themes. HiruMamo, SuzuSena

Rating: T to M, depending on your level of comfort with the subject of sex.

Pairings: Eyeshield 21 Cannon (HiruMamo, SuzuSena)

* * *

1- HP Compaq 6715b [HM] (laptop)

She had announced to a friend that her father was going to buy her a laptop for graduation.

He had taken the liberty to pay her father a 'visit' at work and arranged the purchase of the perfect laptop.

She still didn't know how to use the thing.

He knew he had all the time in the world to teach her.

* * *

2- Eyesheild 21 Manga [SS]

"Do you ever feel like you're living in a manga?" Suzuna had asked him.

"Eh? Not really, if I was something physically impossible would have happened by now." Sena had replied.

Cerberus had ran by on his two hind legs and was yelling something that sounded way too close to 'food'.

"And I'd have a girlfriend." Sena added in the vain attempt to save his argument.

Suzuna kissed him. "Now you do."

* * *

3- Deathnote Manga [HM]

"Isn't that a little masochistic for you fucking manager?" Hiruma cackled as he observed Mamori's choice of literature.

"You're just jealous because I'd rather look at Light-kun than you." Mamori told Hiruma with a straight face.

Hiruma set her manga on fire and proceeded to ravish her.

Suddenly Deathnote wasn't interesting anymore.

* * *

4- With the Light Manga [HM] (this is a manga about raising an autistic kid)

It was just a title she had seen on the shelf one day. Later that day she saw his eyes glowing beautifully in the dark.

"I really am with the light." Mamori muttered in awe after Hiruma kissed her.

The poor girl still couldn't figure out why Hiruma seemed so self-conscious afterwards.

* * *

5- Loveless Manga [HM-SS] (Soubi and Ritsuka are characters)

"Oh my gawd! Ritsuka is so cute!" Suzuna squeaked.

"Soubi is sexier that Ritsuka is cute." Mamori rolled her eyes.

"You know what would be really awesome?" Suzuna asked her friend.

"Hmm?"

"You-nii and Sena cosplaying as Soubi and Ritsuka!" Suzuna announced.

Hiruma decided he didn't want to know how both girls got nose bleeds.

* * *

6- Howl's Moving Castle DVD [HM]

"See he loved her despite the fact she was old and ugly!" Mamori pointed at the screen.

"See how I fucking care?" Hiruma gestured to the empty clubhouse around them.

"No I don't." Mamori huffed, annoyed.

"I'm watching the fucking movie and brought you fucking popcorn." Hiruma pointed out. "And I'm not whining about it."

* * *

7- Fullmetal Alchemist DVDs [SS]

The reason Sena decided he liked the ending of the series had nothing to do with the show itself, but had everything to do with the fact that Suzuna hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. He liked it when he was able to be strong for her.

* * *

8- Kaleido Star DVDs [HM-SS] (woman dancers in spandex)

"Ke ke ke!" Hiruma cackled.

"Hii?" Sena inched away nervously.

"The perfect revenge!" Hiruma held up the DVD box.

Sena had a nose bleed.

* * *

9- Last Exile DVDs [HM] (a vanship is piloted by a navi and a gunner)

"…If I had a vanship, would you be my navi?" Hiruma asked shyly after a moment.

Mamori couldn't help but to say 'yes'.

* * *

10- Loveless DVDs [HM]

The amount of crap Hiruma would put himself through for his girl never ceased to amaze him. The Soubi costume itched terribly and made him extremely self-conscious. Until he saw her delighted expression, then he suddenly wished it had been his idea all along.

* * *

11- One Piece DVDs [SS]

Sometimes you had to indulge your boys. Suzuna had never seen Sena so

delighted that when he found out he got to pick the movie.

Suzuna decided that One Piece wasn't really that bad, not when it got Sena to celebrate victories with her like he did with football, except this didn't involve having to ask You-nii to schedule a game.

* * *

12- Origin: Spirits of the Past DVD [HM]

Hiruma put the DVD in the player.

Mamori went home when the movie was over.

The next day at school Hiruma returned the movie and the bra she had left behind.

* * *

13- Princess Tutu DVDs [HM] (Duck and Mito are the main pairing in this series)

Hiruma had called her 'duck', because she quacked when startled.

Mamori had called him 'Mito' because he was always learning to express new emotions.

Musashi faintly wondered who bought the 'Princess Tutu' DVDs into the clubhouse.

* * *

14- The City of Lost Children DVD [HM] (this is a French film)

Mamori liked a lot of things about France: the beautiful-sounding language, the wonderful pastries, and the beautiful landscape.

The one thing Hiruma liked about France was their movies.

Funny how despite the fact that the two liked only things the others hated about the country they'd both agree that France was awesome. Only to make the other smile.

* * *

15- Sister Princess DVDs [HM] (its about this poor guy that has 9 some odd younger sisters o.o)

"Say, You-nii, why don't you be my big brother?" Mamori asked as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

"Nah, incest doesn't do it for me." Hiruma rolled his eyes. "But I will gladly take fucking care of you."

* * *

16- The Transporter DVDs [HM]

"Drive like that!" Mamori pointed at the screen.

Youichi got his license the next day.

Agon still couldn't figure out who the fucker was in the black car that managed to not only pass him, but run him off the road more than once.

* * *

17- Saiyuki DVDs [HM]

To say Hiruma was pissed that Mamori had switched his Saiyuki DVDs with his illegal porn collection was an understatement.

Until he actually read the implications of her actions, then he was redder than his football uniform.

* * *

18- Drafting table [HM]

Mamori couldn't figure out why Hiruma had a drafting table at his apartment until she saw what was on it.

Only Hiruma would take the pains to draft out plans for the perfect night in bed.

* * *

19- School Notebook [SS]

Sena had asked to borrow Suzuna's math notes to try and see if her teacher explained Pythagoras any better. Instead he found functions that described how two young people could possibly attracted to one another….

Along with a lot of doodles worthy of a wet dream.

* * *

20- Art/Scketchbook [HM]

Mamori might get poor marks in art, but Hiruma did not. Unfortunately the teacher had difficulty giving him good marks for reasons unrelated to the quality of the art itself.

It couldn't have been healthy to draw so many nudes of the same girl over and over.

* * *

21- 3 Pairs of slippers (how'd I get 3 pairs!? o.o) [HM]

Hiruma rushed into their apartment and heard the squeal. It was too late.

Mamori had found his bunny slippers.

Hopefully she would not find the Rocket Bear slipper or the froggy slippers just yet.

* * *

22- Wii (with 4 wiimotes and nunchuks) [SS]

Sena's naiveté was amazing. Who'd thought he'd actually try to play Wii tennis by sticking the Wiimote in his pants?

Sena wasn't naïve, rather he just wanted to watch Suzuna shake her butt in time with his.

* * *

23- Linksis Wireless Router (54.0 MPS) [HM]

Mamori didn't know what good wireless was for.

Until she and Hiruma did the nasty on the floor of his apartment.

After that the Devil was completely wireless.

* * *

24- One wonderful, reasonable roommate [HM-SS]

Suzuna and Mamori made the prefect set of roommates. Somehow the other was always able to make themselves scare when one of the boyfriends was around. The girls were always completely understanding when the other had a bump in their relationship. There was always a stock of condoms and other important toiletries stocked by beds.

Hiruma and Sena were very happy they didn't have to try to live in that sort of coexistence, but were endlessly grateful that Mamori and Suzuna could.

* * *

25- Shopping Cart [SS]

Suzuna wondered if Hiruma had helped Sena with his Valentine's gift. The little runningback was wearing a puppy suit (which looked endlessly adorable on him) and was sitting in a shopping cart full of chocolate in the middle of her apartment.

The shopping cart never did make it back to the store like Sena had promised it would.

* * *

26- Nintendo DS [HM]

Mamori wasn't sure what the significance of the little red DS was until she opened it up. Now she could have the cat she had always dreamed of taking care of without bothering Cerberus.

* * *

27- Digital Projector [HM]

"No TV?" Mamori looked around the clubhouse.

"Not fucking big enough." Hiruma told her as he used the remote to send down the screen and start the film he had covertly taken earlier.

"Oh." Mamori blushed.

"Now it's live-sized." Hiruma told her with a grin.

* * *

28- Corset [HM]

Mamori smirked when she saw Hiruma's jaw drop. Not only did the corset stun

him, it actually supported her effectively.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get _that_ off!" Or not.

* * *

29- DDR Pad for the Wii [SS]

Suzuna knew she should buy a real, sturdy dance pad, but the guilty pleasure prevented her from doing so. Watching Sena move around the floor, trying to keep his balance and still pass the song, watching that adorable ass shake around, yeah it was a guilty pleasure.

* * *

30- Myst (for DS) [HM]

Hiruma was mildly surprised to find a puzzle game so interesting. Only mildly, fucking manager had bought it for him.

* * *

31- Myst 5 (for PC) [HM]

Mamori was only partly upset that Hiruma had hacked her game. An ending in which he proposed to her wasn't exactly what the programmers had in mind, she was sure.

* * *

32- Mario Kart (for DS) [SS]

Sena might be faster than her in real life, but he could not for the life of her beat him at Mario Kart.

But it was okay, because it meant that she got to spend a lot of time next to him, while they raced.

* * *

33- Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (for DS) [HM]

It was one of those things they agreed on for all the wrong reasons.

To him, cartoon Link was too childish.

To her he wasn't nearly sexy enough.

* * *

34- Super Smash Brothers BRAWL (for Wii) [HM]

Mamori always moved her arms when playing with the Wiimotes. Hiruma always

barely moved his at all.

The one time Mamori beat him was when her hand moving had gotten one in his pants.

Though he didn't complain later, he still had a great deal of difficultly trying to figure out how she pulled that one off.

* * *

35- Puzzle quest (for Wii) [HM]

Hiruma said this game would increase her accuracy with a Wiimote.

She always knew he liked watching her face turn colors as she got more and more frustrated with the game. But she still played it.

* * *

36- DDR (for Wii) [HM-SS]

Suzuna and Mamori were drooling. Tight pants, DDR, and boyfriends was an excellent combination.

* * *

37- Marvel: Grand Alliance (for Wii) [SS]

"You know what I hate about American comic book people?" Suzuna said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Their muscles aren't nearly as sexy as the real thing."

* * *

38- Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (for Wii) [HM]

When Mamori came home to Hiruma in a Link cosplay, she had a nose bleed.

"Ke ke ke! Recorded in the Threat Notebook!"

* * *

39- Super Smash Brothers MELEE (for GCN) [SS]

Sena wasn't into violent video games but like any real person, he did have exceptions. Somehow button mashing along a very determined Suzuna was a lot more fun than playing any video game by himself.

* * *

40- Soul Calibur II (for GCN) [HM]

"I don't get the appeal of video game girls with big boobs." Mamori announced as she looked at the game box.

"I get the appeal of big boobs, but I don't get the appeal of boobs that big." Hiruma admitted.

At least they agreed on something.

* * *

41- a futon [HM]

The futon was the one place that they hadn't had sex.

Why? That's where they did all of their more meaningful romantic things, like go through his Sex Notebook.

* * *

42- a ridiculously orange, yet extremely comfy fat chair [SS]

Somehow Suzuna couldn't forgive the hideous chair Sena had just bought. It was old and ugly and kind of small for a fat chair. Then he had her sit in it.

It was as heavenly as his lap.

It was dubbed 'Suzuna's throne' later by Juumonji.

* * *

43- pink display towels (you know, the kind that are only there to look nice, but to not actually use) [HM]

Hiruma never had reality smack him so hard in the face as the day he walked into the bathroom and discovered the pick display towels. It was real now, he really did have a woman in his life.

* * *

44- Hiei Plushie [SS]

Sena wondered if Suzuna had a thing about short men; he had found a Hiei plushie in her room earlier. But he didn't mind, he was short, so he should be okay.

* * *

45- Sano Plushie [HM]

Next to the Sano plushie was a homemade plushie of himself, poorly made at that. Part of him was flattered, part of him was mortified.

The Sano plushie disappeared from the shelf within two days.

* * *

46- Roy Mustang Plushie [SS]

Sena found himself buying a second plushie when Suzuna mistook the gift for his cousin as a surprise gift for herself.

"How'd you know I liked him!?"

"Hiruma." He hoped that lie wouldn't bite him in the ass later.

* * *

47- Gunslinger Girl Plushie [HM]

Mamori tried to figure out the purpose of Hiruma owning the plushie. Then she found his hobby room where there was a Mamori and Hiruma plushie in the works.

Just a reference, that's all.

* * *

48- Train Heartnet Plushie [SS]

Poor Sena lost another plushie to Suzuna.

Train had been his!

* * *

49- 2 Space Monkey Balls (I kid you not!) [HM] (purchased at the Kennedy Space Center)

When Mamori came back from her trip from the Kennedy Space Center, she brought him back two 'space monkey balls'.

"Why two?"

"Because I wanted to compare their size with yours."

* * *

50- No. 5 Welding glasses [HM]

Mamori wondered, when she put on the glasses that looked like they were Hiruma's eye color, if looking through them would show her the world through his eyes.

Hiruma was thankful for the glasses, it made seeing the fact he was drooling a lot harder.

* * *

51- Calculus Textbook (for Differential, Intergral, and Multi-variable)

"Why do I need to learn this stuff, its not going to help me later in life?"

"Fucking girlfriend?"

"Why should I learn calculus when this is much more important?"

"Y-yeah! Oh fuck! I- Fuck it! Fuck it all!"

_=_=_=_=_

For those who don't get the last one, Mamori was getting very literally in his pants while he was trying to study.


End file.
